<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy (Earth) Birthday! by iwantasuperfarnsworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510439">Happy (Earth) Birthday!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantasuperfarnsworth/pseuds/iwantasuperfarnsworth'>iwantasuperfarnsworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batwoman S1 finale spoiler, Complete, Cunnilingus, Eventual Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Romance, Everyone is kinda gay, F/F, First Time, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Karaoke, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, Maggie Sawyer is back because I miss her, Musical Instruments, Nia is too precious, Oral Sex, Smut, Smutty, Song Lyrics, Vaginal Fingering, confessing their feelings, how I wish Supergirl season 6 will be, post season 5 of supergirl, supercorp kissing, superfriends sing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantasuperfarnsworth/pseuds/iwantasuperfarnsworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my take on the Superfriends celebrating Kara's Earth birthday a few months after the events of 5x19. Lex is still missing (but who cares, right?), and Kara slowly realizes that her feelings for Lena go beyond friendship.</p><p>Or</p><p>The song fic nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mention of past Kate Kane/Maggie Sawyer, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set a few weeks after the end of S5. I hope you like it. Comments and feedback are always appreciated!<br/>I was going to wait before posting this story since I'm still finishing my other fic 'A way back', but the news of Chyler's coming out made me really happy and motivated so here it is!<br/>Songs lyrics I used for this chapter:<br/>Dancing on my Own - Robyn<br/>You and I - Lady Gaga<br/>Landslide - Fleetwood Mac</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara Danvers looked at her reflection in the mirror and ran a hand through her blonde locks. She nodded to herself and readjusted the glasses on her nose out of habit. The blonde was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and a sleeveless light blue top - it was a simple outfit, but Kara knew it looked good on her. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. </p><p>Kara wondered if she was fully ready for an evening out at Al’s Dive bar with the Superfriends to celebrate her Earth birthday. The Kryptonian gulped down her glass of water. If she was entirely honest with herself, she had seriously thought about using her Supergirl duties as an excuse to not go. It wasn’t because she didn’t want to hang out with the others, not at all! She loved her friends. It was more because a lot was going on in her life, in their lives.</p><p>It had been exactly one month, two weeks, and three days since they had (seemingly) defeated Leviathan. </p><p>On top of that, Lex Luthor was still on the run, and even with Lena’s help, they hadn’t been able to find out anything new about his mysterious escape. </p><p>
  <em>Lena.</em>
</p><p>Kara let out a sigh.<em> Don’t go there, Kara. </em></p><p>But her mind went there.</p><p><em>“Traitor,” </em>she muttered to herself in Kryptonian.</p><p>During this time, Lena had reclaimed her place in Kara’s life as her favorite person without question. Their reawakened closeness, their inside jokes, and banter were back (kind of), mixed with quite a bit of awkwardness, especially when the rest of the gang wasn’t around. Also, the long hours they spent alone at the Tower researching Lex were starting to drive Kara crazy. She knew deep down that her feelings for Lena were growing and becoming complicated. Her feelings for Lena went beyond those of pure, platonic friendship. Kara would find herself gazing at Lena’s beautiful features at the most random times. She was enraptured by how the dark-haired woman’s lips quirked at one of Nia’s sarcastic comments or how excited she would get over one of J’onn’s new tech gadgets. The blonde hero would watch Lena’s interactions with Alex, which were starting to resemble their old banter. The younger Luthor had also taken a liking at Kelly, despite her history with James, and she’d confessed to Kara that Kelly was helping her deal with her trust issues. </p><p>Kara wasn’t sure if the other woman felt the same, and she was too afraid to find out and possibly ruin things between them again. She couldn’t let her stupid feelings destroy their relationship, not now when they were starting to be at ease with each other once more. The blonde alien hated to be keeping another secret from Lena. Still, she also knew that such a revelation would destroy their relationship if the other woman were ever to find out and not feel the same. Kara knew she hadn’t been lying to Lena (this time) on purpose, she’d been only avoiding mentioning said feelings.</p><p>There were a couple of times when Kara went really close to thinking that Lena reciprocated. For example, a few weeks ago, Lena and Kara had been going through some of Lex’s journals at the Tower, and when the Kryptonian had moved closer to Lena to show her a weird symbol from the pages, she’d heard Lena’s heart rate increase.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Kara had whispered, worry written all over her face.</p><p>Lena had smiled and nodded, averting her gaze, and tucking a dark lock behind her ear.</p><p>“I’m okay, Kara. Why wouldn’t I be?” </p><p>The blonde had observed her best friend carefully.</p><p>“I’m not sure. Your heart is beating faster than usual,” Kara said, frowning at her.</p><p>Lena had brushed it off with a wave and a smirk.</p><p>“Stalker much, Supergirl?!”</p><p>Of course, Lena had deflected the situation.</p><p>Kara had chuckled at her and tried not to blush at the dark-haired woman’s playful tone.</p><p>The blonde was startled out of her reverie by a ring. She grabbed her phone and saw that she had five missed calls and two texts from Alex, two from Nia and one from Lena. The Superfriends had wanted to celebrate Kara’s Earth Birthday and meet under more pleasant circumstances and, above all, in a different place. It had been Kelly to suggest they should all spend some quality time outside of their HQ and try to hang out as ordinary people do.</p><p>Another incoming call echoed in the silent apartment. It was from Alex.</p><p>Kara picked up her phone this time.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Finally!” Alex asked, “Are you okay? We’re all here waiting for you.”</p><p>She heard another voice, nearby Alex, shouting into the phone, “You promised you were gonna sing a song tonight, Missy!”</p><p>Nia’s voice made her smile.</p><p>“Alex, I’m on my way. And tell Nia that I keep my promises.” She spoke teasingly, despite everything that was on her mind: Lex, his threats, the future, the memories of her arrival on Earth, and Lena, or better, her complicated feelings for Lena.</p><p>“Don’t be too late.” Her sister retorted.</p><p>“See you soon, Alex!” Kara disconnected the call and changed into her super suit.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>It took Kara two minutes to get there. She was alone when she stepped into an alley next to the Dive Bar. She used her super-speed to change back into her human outfit and then walked towards the entrance, whispering the updated password to enter the club.</p><p>“<em>Mass orbit 2020.”</em></p><p>The massive bodyguard gave her a nod and opened the door for her. Kara entered the club, and a party-like atmosphere welcomed her in. The bar was packed for a Thursday night, and the music was blasting loudly through the speakers.</p><p><em>Somebody said you got a new friend.<br/>
</em> <em>Does she love you better than I can?</em></p><p>Kara recognized the tune; it was one of her favorite songs. She immediately thought it was uncharacteristically too pop for this place, but as she spotted Nia behind the DJ booth in the corner, she grinned. Of course, Nia Nahl would try to revamp this place. </p><p><em>It’s a big black sky over my town.<br/>
</em> <em>I know where you at, I bet she’s around.</em></p><p>A mass of bodies was swaying to the rhythm on the dance floor, losing themselves to the song. She spotted M’gann dancing with J’onn and saw Kelly practically dancing on top of Alex. Kara quickly averted her gaze. She didn’t need to see her sister and her girlfriend like that. </p><p>Nope, thank you very much.</p><p>Next, she spotted Brainy, who was standing in front of the DJ Booth, enjoying the view of Nia playing and encouraging the crowd. Behind Nia, Kara noticed a huge sign reading “Happy birthday Kara!” with lots of balloons attached to it. She grinned, biting her lip as Nia saw her and waved at her.</p><p><em> Yeah, I know it’s stupid, I just gotta see it for myself.<br/>
</em> I’m<em> in the corner, watching you kiss her, ooh.</em></p><p>She felt overwhelmed by her friends’ thoughtfulness. Her mood was improving. Kara ordered a drink at the bar, and as she was waiting for it, she quickly scanned the crowd in search of Lena. Where was she?</p><p><em> I’m right over here, why can’t you see me? Ooh<br/>
</em> I’m<em> giving it my all.<br/>
</em> <em>But I’m not the girl you’re taking home, ooh.<br/>
</em> <em>I keep dancing on my own</em></p><p>As soon as the chorus ended, blue eyes widened and met Lena’s green orbs. The dark-haired woman waved and smiled at her, and Kara felt a flutter in her stomach. Lena was sitting at their usual booth, and she looked just as beautiful as always. Kara took a deep breath and turned back. She faced the bar, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. She was desperately in need of some alien rum in her.</p><p><em> I’m just gonna dance all night<br/>
</em> I’m<em> all messed up, I’m so outta line<br/>
</em> <em>Stilettos and broken bottles<br/>
</em> I’m<em> spinning around in circles.</em></p><p>The barman handed Kara her drink, and she mouthed a thank you before walking up to the spot where Lena was sitting with her glass of red wine. Classy as always. Kara swallowed hard. Lena looked gorgeous. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a black and green fitted short sleeve dress. Her full lips were dark red, and Kara was trying hard not to stare at her mouth.</p><p><em> I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her, ooh.<br/>
</em> I’m<em> right over here, why can’t you see me? Ooh</em></p><p>“Hey,” Lena greeted her shyly as Kara walked up to the table. The blonde heard her friend’s heart speed up again.</p><p>“Hi,” Kara said, suddenly feeling warm all over.</p><p>“Did you see the others?” Lena grinned, motioning to the crowd of dancing people and their friends. </p><p>“Yes, it looks like they are having a lot of fun.” </p><p>Kara sat down next to Lena and went for a quick hug. She breathed in Lena’s sweet perfume. </p><p>“Yeah,” Lena breathed out, parting her lips slightly, “Happy birthday, Kara!”</p><p>Kara smiled, “Thank you, Lena.” She tried not to stare too hard at the other woman, but it was kind of impossible.</p><p>She was breathtaking.</p><p>“And what about you? Having fun?”</p><p>Lena nodded, “As a matter of fact, I am. it’s nice to be out and forget about Lex once in a while.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Kara nodded, staring down at Lena’s mouth.</p><p>Lena bit her lip and cleared her throat, noticing Kara’s stare “I love your outfit.” She offered, shifting closer to the blonde on the booth.</p><p>Kara blushed and gulped, “Thanks. You look, um, lovely!” </p><p>She then raised her glass. “Cheers!”</p><p>“Cheers!” Lena replied, and then added softly, “happy Earth birthday, Kara.”</p><p>They stared at each other intensely as they both took a sip of their drinks. Kara broke the silence, looking around the bar.</p><p>“You guys went out of your way to organize all of this!”</p><p>Lena smiled, and as soon as the song finished, Nia’s voice blasted through the speakers. “Okay, listen up, you guys! Our birthday girl, Kara Danvers, IS IN THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!” </p><p>The crowd went crazy, and Kara blushed. She started fidgeting with the rim of her glasses as everyone turned to look and cheer at her. Alex and Kelly shouted her name, finally seeing her sitting at their table.</p><p>“Rao…” Kara muttered, hiding her face in her hands, shaking her head, “You guys didn’t have to!”</p><p>She looked as Lena laughed out loud next to her, feeling a warm hand on her knee.</p><p>“Kara, darling, you can look. You’re safe!” Lena whispered to her, amusedly.</p><p><em> Rao</em>.</p><p>Nia went on, “We have a whole night ahead of us to celebrate the amazing Ms. Danvers.” More cheers from the crowd. “But first I want to thank our lovely Miss Martian, aka M’gann, for this entire night. We couldn’t have made it without you!”</p><p>The crowd went crazy again as M’gann stepped onto the stage next to Nia.</p><p>In the meantime, Alex, Kelly, J’onn, and Brainy had moved back to their table, and they were all greeting Kara in turns.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you girls down on the dance floor!” Alex and Kelly motioned to Kara and Lena to go with them. Brainy and J’onn sat down and nodded at them, smiling knowingly at Kara’s puzzled look.</p><p>“What’s going on, guys?” Kara asked as she followed Kelly, Lena, and Alex.</p><p>“You’ll see,” Alex whispered in her ear before engulfing her in one of her bear hugs, “Happy birthday, Kara!”</p><p>Kara hugged her sister back and then followed Kelly and Lena right in front of the stage.</p><p>“Since we are the best hosts ever, we’re gonna start with a duet!” M’gann said into the mic, spotting Kara in the audience, “Happy birthday, Kara.” </p><p>“This one’s for you,” Nia winked at her.</p><p>Kara opened her mouth to say something, but Nia began to sing beautifully.</p><p><em> It’s been a long time since I came around.<br/>
</em> <em>Been a long time but I’m back in town.<br/>
</em> <em>This time I’m not leaving without you.</em></p><p>“Alright! Hands up, you guys!” M’gann encouraged the crowd.</p><p>The audience cheered, and Kara gaped. Lena, Alex, and Kelly let out a full belly laugh at the blonde’s dumbfounded expression. Kara couldn’t believe her ears. M’gann started the next verse, her sweet alto voice echoing through the bar.</p><p><em> You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh.<br/>
</em> I’d<em> give anything again to be your baby doll.<br/>
</em> <em>This time I’m not leaving without you.</em></p><p>Together they joined in the next part, smiling and singing at Kara. The blonde was grinning widely. She started singing along as Alex took her hand in hers and also joined in. Kelly and Lena were swaying together next to the Danvers sisters.</p><p><em> He said, sit back down where you belong.<br/>
</em> <em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br/>
</em> <em>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time.<br/>
</em> <em>And you said to me</em></p><p>Kara and Alex beamed at each other as they loudly sang the verse. The two Danvers sisters also started swaying their bodies with the music, laughing out loud as they did.</p><p>Lena couldn’t take her eyes off of Kara; she looked lovely, and seeing her dance so carefree was doing things to her body. Suddenly, Nia and M’gann motioned for Kara to join them on stage, and Alex helped her get on, giving her sister a little push. Kara looked embarrassed at first, but she took the mic and sang the next verse, looking straight at Lena for emotional support, or so she told herself.</p><p><em> Somethin’, somethin’ about this place<br/>
</em> Somethin’<em>, ’bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face</em></p><p>Lena blushed. The combination of Kara’s voice and blue eyes directed at her was making her palms sweat. Kara shifted her gaze on the crowd, trying not to mess up the lyrics. Nia joined in.</p><p><em> Somethin’, somethin’ about my cool Nebraska guy<br/>
</em> <em>Yeah something about, baby, you and I</em></p><p>M’gann and Nia left Kara to complete the next verse alone, and Kara found her gaze shift back to Lena, who was grinning at her and biting her lower lip, obviously having the time of her life.</p><p><em> It’s been two years since I let you go.<br/>
</em> <em>I couldn’t listen to a joke or rock ‘n’ roll.<br/>
</em> <em>Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart.</em></p><p>M’gann and Nia were ready to harmonize with Kara.</p><p><em> On my birthday you sang me “A Heart Of Gold.”<br/>
</em> <em>With a guitar hummin’ and no clothes<br/>
</em> <em>This time I’m not leaving without you.</em></p><p>Nia turned to Kara, closing the space between them and teasing the blonde with her gaze as if she was singing the verse to her mentor.</p><p><em>Sit back down where you belong.<br/>
</em> <em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br/>
</em> <em>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time<br/>
</em> <em>And you said to me</em></p><p>“Wooo, Nia!” Kelly screamed, “Hot!” making Lena tilt her head back, and Alex clasp her hands on her mouth.</p><p><em> Somethin’, somethin’ about this place<br/>
</em> Somethin’<em>, ’bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br/>
</em> Somethin’<em>, somethin’ about my cool Nebraska guy<br/>
</em> <em>Yeah something about, baby, you and I</em></p><p>Kara shifted her gaze back to Lena.</p><p><em> You and I, you, you and I<br/>
</em> <em>You, you and I, you, you and I<br/>
</em> <em>You and I, you, you and I<br/>
</em> <em>Oh, yeah, I’d rather die<br/>
</em> <em>Without you and I</em></p><p>Kara hugged M’gann and Nia, and then they ended the song. </p><p>The crowd went crazy, and Kara didn’t have time to thank anyone else cause Alex and Kelly were taking the stage next to Nia, while M’gann used her Martian strength to carry the Kryptonian birthday girl off the stage.</p><p>“Oh my God, you guys!” Kara shrieked in excitement as she found herself next to Lena, “that was…” </p><p>Lena took her hand into hers and whispered in her ear, “You kept another secret from me, Kara.”</p><p>Kara’s expression resembled that of a deer caught in headlights, “Well, I…”</p><p>“Your voice is beautiful,” Lena praised, chuckling.</p><p>Kara didn’t have time to register any of this because Alex started addressing her from the stage.</p><p>“Kara, you’re my best friend and my sister. When Nia asked me to think of a song to sing for you, I thought of this one ’cause it’s one of our favorites. Thank you for always being there for me. Happy birthday.” Alex said, then she turned to Kelly, “Also Kelly Olsen, I love you.”</p><p>Kelly winked at Alex and mouthed, “I love you too.” She smiled at Kara as the song started. She took the lead this time, singing the first verse, eyes closed in concentration. Kara wanted to scream out loud at Alex’s expression of total love on her face as she kept looking at Kelly, who started singing beautifully.</p><p><em> I took my love, and I took it down. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Climbed a mountain, then I turned around. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Well, the landslide brought me down. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Oh, mirror in the sky. What is love? </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Can the child within my heart  </em></p><p>Nia started harmonizing with Kelly, creating a mix of unbelievable vocals. Kara was impressed. When had they rehearsed this?!  Lena smirked at Kara’s surprised look and feeling brave enough she took her right hand on hers, squeezing it. Kara parted her lips slightly and breathed out, trying to slow down her heartbeat. She threw a glance at Lena and squeezed her hand back.</p><p><em> Rise above </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Can I sail through the changing ocean tides </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Can I handle the seasons of my life  </em></p><p>At the bar counter, Maggie Sawyer felt like she was experiencing a deja vu or if she was in one of her Obsidian VR realities - yes, she had tried the tech for a case back in Metropolis. She looked at the stage and smiled at Alex, who was enjoying the music.</p><p>“Is thatAlex, your ex Alex?” The short-haired woman next to her asked her, handing her a beer.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Maggie turned to look at her other ex, Kate Kane, who was holding a shot of tequila in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. The two made their way into the mesmerized crowd, stopping just a few feet from the stage, not too far from Kara and Lena.</p><p>“I met her once,” Kate whispered in Maggie’s ear as the detective sent her a glare.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to tell me about that later...” Sawyer muttered as Kate smirked at her.</p><p>“Sorry, I can’t. Superhero secret.” Kate commented, “I love this song.” </p><p>Maggie snorted and turned her attention back to the stage.</p><p>Alex started singing the next verse, while Kelly and Nia harmonized with her.</p><p><em> Well, I’ve been afraid of changin’ </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> ‘Cause I built my life around you </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> But time makes you bolder </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Children get older </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I’m getting older too </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Well </em></p><p>Some tears started rolling out on Kara’s cheeks as she listened intently to her sister. This song had so much meaning for them. Alex was singing at her from the bottom of her heart. She thought about everything her sister had done to ensure her wellbeing and safety while on Earth. She thought about their first years together and how far they’d come. </p><p>When Kara had landed on Earth, it had been hell.</p><p>This day had been just a reminder of what happened on Krypton and not a day to celebrate with family and family.</p><p>Lena squeezed her hand in hers again, seemingly understanding Kara’s needs in that exact moment. The blonde alien turned to look at the dark-haired woman while the others on stage continued their song. Lena was now back in her life, and yes, they still had Lex to fight, but she knew they could do anything together. </p><p><em> Well, I’ve been afraid of changin’ </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> ‘Cause I built my life around you </em></p><p>She felt the familiar feeling of guilt resurface for all the times she had chosen to lie to her best friend about being Supergirl, afraid of showing Lena her true self. Lena moved her hand slowly and touched Kara’s face, wiping away at her tears softly, careful not to remove her glasses and out her as Supergirl in front of the entire Dive bar. Kara placed her hand on top of Lena’s and sighed, biting her lip. Kara wanted to scream at her how beautiful and perfect she was. The blonde felt a sudden need to kiss Lena right then and there. But she didn’t.<br/>
<br/>
<em> But time makes you bolder </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Children get older </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I’m getting older too </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Well, I’m getting older too. </em></p><p>Without thinking, Lena’s face moved dangerously close to Kara’s. The young Luthor rested her forehead on Kara’s as they both closed their eyes, listening to the last bit of the song.<br/>
<br/>
Maggie spotted Kara and Lena’s intimate moment in the sea of swaying couples, grinning to herself. The bet with Alex was still on.<br/>
<br/>
“Is that...?” Kate frowned. </p><p>Maggie nodded, “Lena Luthor.”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay. So Lena Luthor is Kara’s <em>friend</em>.” Kate smirked.</p><p>Maggie shifted her gaze back to Alex on stage.<br/>
<br/>
<em> So, take this love and take it down. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills, </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Well, the landslide brought me down. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills, </em><br/>
<em> Well maybe </em><em><br/>
</em><em>The landslide will bring you down.</em></p><p>The crowd erupted in massive applause and cheering. Alex jumped off the stage and engulfed Kara in a tight hug, “I love you, Alex.”</p><p>“I love you too, sis.” Alex replied with emotion, “I wish Dad were still here to see you.”</p><p>Kara nodded, lip quivering at her sister’s admission, “me too.” </p><p>Kelly and Nia soon joined the Danvers sisters in a group hug, and Kara let out a full belly laugh, “Guys, this is the best birthday ever! I am speechless.” Lena’s face hurt from all the smiling that night. She saw a familiar figure approach the group and lifted her perfectly sculpted eyebrow.</p><p>The other women were too busy fangirling over their performances as Maggie Sawyer stopped in front of Lena with Kate Kane in tow.</p><p>“Little Luthor, long time no see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The celebration goes on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the interest in this story! As always comments and feedback are always appreciated!</p><p>If you want to check it out, the song mentioned in this chapter is Levitating by Dua Lipa.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If you wanna run away with me, I know a galaxy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I can take you for a ride</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I had a premonition that we fell into a rhythm</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Where the music don’t stop for life</em>
</p><p>“Detective Sawyer,” Lena greeted Maggie with a smile, shouting over the loud music, which had attracted quite a big crowd on the dancefloor. “I hope you’re not here for me. I do truly enjoy my freedom, you know.” She teased her old friend before engulfing the woman in her arms.</p><p>
  <em>Glitter in the sky, glitter in my eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shining just the way I like</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you’re feeling like you need a little bit of company</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You met me at the perfect time.</em>
</p><p>Maggie laughed at her friend’s antics, “Sorry, Luthor, not here for you. But I was happy to hear you’re part of the gang again.”</p><p>“I am,” Lena answered, tilting her head at her and shifting her gaze curiously from Maggie to Kate. Kate Kane had observed their exchange in silence, and being her usual lesbian self, had left her eyes to linger on Lena Luthor’s body in open appreciation. Maggie rolled her eyes at Kate’s expression.</p><p>
  <em>You want me, I want you, baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My sugarboo, I’m levitating</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The Milky Way, we’re renegading</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah</em>
</p><p>“Lena, Kate Kane. Kate, this is Lena Luthor.” </p><p>Kate nodded at Lena, and they shook hands.</p><p>The dark-haired woman smiled at Kate. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Miss Kane.”</p><p>Kate licked her lips and chuckled, “All good things, I hope. I’ve also heard about you, Miss Luthor.”</p><p>“Of course you have,” Lena commented with a glint in her eyes and shot a glance at Maggie Sawyer.</p><p>
  <em>I got you, moonlight, you’re my starlight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need you all night, come on, dance with me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I’m levitating</em>
</p><p>“Maggie!? Kate!?” Kara’s shriek interrupted their interaction. “You’re… you’re both here?”</p><p>Kara ran first to Maggie and then to Kate.</p><p>“Of course, Little Danvers.” Maggie smiled as they hugged, “Your sister invited me, and I couldn’t say no.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you!” Kara whispered in the woman’s ear, squeezing her in her arms.</p><p>“Me too, Kara.”</p><p>“Kate! It’s so nice to see you again, thanks for coming!”</p><p>“I couldn’t miss this even if I wanted to,” Kate winked at Kara, “Happy birthday!”</p><p>“And how do you two know each other?” Kara asked, looking from Maggie to Kate.</p><p>Maggie and Kate exchanged a glance, “Well, it’s a long story…”</p><p>“Yes, let’s leave it at that,” Kate muttered.</p><p>
  <em>I believe that you’re for me, I feel it in our energy</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I see us written in the stars.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We can go wherever, so let’s do it now or never.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, nothing’s ever, ever too far.</em>
</p><p>The short-haired billionaire started tugging at Kara’s arm and put some distance between them and the others. Kate reached closer, whispering into her ear, “You and I have some business to talk about.”</p><p>Kate eyed Kara carefully.</p><p>“What kind of business?” Kara asked her suspiciously. Of course, Kate had come here with an ulterior motive. Looking back nervously at the others, Kara saw Lena observing their interaction with something in her eyes.</p><p>“Your lovely green rock business, Kara.” </p><p>“Kryptonite?!” Kara said, shouting in a whisper.</p><p>Kate nodded.</p><p>
  <em>You can fly away with me tonight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You can fly away with me tonight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, let me take you for a ride</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I’m levitating (Woo)</em>
</p><p>In the meantime, Alex was introducing Maggie to Kelly and Nia.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Detective Sawyer,” Kelly said, shaking her hand, feeling Alex’s hand on her waist.</p><p>“Just, Maggie, please. A pleasure to meet you too.” Maggie smiled, maintaining eye contact with Kelly, “You guys were quite a trio up there!”</p><p>Alex ran a nervous hand through her short red hair and chuckled, shaking her head at Maggie’s antics. She had to admit this felt a bit strange, introducing her ex to her current girlfriend. </p><p>“Thanks!” Nia grinned.</p><p>“We’re thinking of a name for our next album,” Kelly joked, leaning forward. </p><p>Maggie threw her head back, her dimples on full display. “I can’t wait!”</p><p>“Well, I’m going to see if Brainy wants to sing with me. Be good, my lovely lesbians.” Nia said, smirking, “and good luck!” She added, whispering to Alex.</p><p>“I like her!” Maggie said, looking at Alex and then at Kelly.</p><p>The two started a staring contest, and Alex felt her palms beginning to sweat. Maggie and Kelly were studying each other openly, in a non-threatening way, or so hoped Alex.</p><p>“So, you’re Jimmy’s sister, uh?” Maggie commented, trying to make some kind of small talk.</p><p>Kelly nodded, chuckling, “Yep.”</p><p>“Is he here too?” Maggie inquired, curiously, glancing down at Kelly and Alex’s entwined hands for a split second, “I miss the big guy.”</p><p>“Well, we invited him, but you know how James is,” Alex answered, gazing back at Kelly.</p><p>“Always busy trying to fight the bad guys,” Kelly finished for her, thinking of her baby brother.</p><p>“Sounds like someone I know, Danvers.” Maggie smiled at her ex.</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes, “<em>Touchè</em>, Sawyer.”</p><p>“But that’s not entirely true. As you can see, I’m having fun.” Alex added, pleased with herself.</p><p>“Oh. I can see that.” Maggie commented slowly, biting her lower lip, “And I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Maggie.” The redhead answered, her voice cracking as Kelly squeezed her hand in hers.</p><p>“I mean it, Alex, you’ve grown so much. I mean, look at you, singing a duet with the woman you love and just being your true self in front of your friends and family.” Maggie confessed, honestly, “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Kelly bit her lip, knowing this was a big deal for Alex and looked at the two women in silence with understanding eyes.</p><p>“Me too. I’ve come a long way!” Alex said, turning and fixing her hazel eyes on Kelly’s brown ones.</p><p>“So,” Maggie broke the spell, clasping her hands together, “anyone up for some good old pool?” she asked, smirking at the two lovebirds, “You see, Kelly, it’s been too long since I’ve beaten this one at pool. I need to remind her who is the best.” Maggie teased, winking at the two women.</p><p>“Don’t listen to her, baby,” Alex told Kelly, placing a kiss on her soft lips, “I am the best!”</p><p>The women laughed and followed the detective to the other side of the bar.</p><p>
  <em>I got you (Yeah), moonlight, you’re my starlight.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need you all night (All night), come on, dance with me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I’m levitating (Woo)</em>
</p><p>Lena didn’t follow the others at the pool table. Her eyes were still on Kate and Kara as she sipped her wine, not caring about the sea of people dancing behind her. Kara had told Lena that during the event of the crisis, she had given a small rock of Kryptonite to a friend in Gotham, and she knew that friend was Batwoman. Could Kate Kane be Gotham’s mysterious caped hero? Now that Lena thought about it, Kara did write the article where Batwoman came out as a lesbian, and Kate Kane is, in fact, out and proud. If Batwoman’s methods of hiding her true identity were anything like Kara’s, then she could one-hundred percent believe Kate was Batwoman.</p><p>
  <em>My love is like a rocket, watch it blast off.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I’m feeling so electric, dance my ass off.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And even if I wanted to, I can’t stop.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah</em>
</p><p>Lena shook her head and finally walked up to the two women, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and smiling at Kara. </p><p>“Hey, Lena!” Kara said, “Have you met Kate?”</p><p>As soon as Lena started to reply, William Dey, Catco’s newest and most annoying reporter, approached the group of women.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt,” William said with his signature smile and his thick cockney accent. “Happy birthday, Kara!”</p><p>“William, hey! Thank you.” Kara greeted him, hugging him quickly, “What are you doing here, and how have you been?”</p><p>Kate lifted her eyebrows and threw a glance at Lena. She noticed the intense expression with which the other woman was observing the exchange.</p><p>“I’d love to talk to you alone when you get a chance?” William pleaded, looking more like a puppy than a grown man, “I know it’s your night and all but… I have some important <em>news</em>!”</p><p>Kara tilted her head at him. Something new at Catco, maybe?</p><p>Kate gave Kara a little nudge, “We can talk later, Kara. Go have <em>fun</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>You can fly away with me tonight (Tonight)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You can fly away with me tonight.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, let me take you for a ride.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah </em>
</p><p>Lena crossed her arms over her chest and looked down, trying to keep her annoyance at bay.</p><p>“You sure?” Kara asked, making sure she didn’t upset anyone.</p><p>“Yep.” Kate told her, nodding, “Go.”</p><p>“I’ll be back, I promised Nia I would sing a song, and you all know how she can be when things don’t go according to her plans!” Kara exclaimed, sending a hundred-watt smile to Lena, who, in turn, tried hard not to blush at the blonde’s adorable expression. </p><p>Kara gave a quick wave at Kate and Lena and followed William outside.</p><p>Kate chuckled, raising her eyebrows, “God, does she not realize that he likes her?”</p><p>“You’re talking about Kara,” Lena commented, looking up at the other woman. “She can be kind of, um, clueless about those things.”</p><p>Kate Kate snorted, staring intensely into forest green eyes, “And you would know, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>
  <em>I got you, moonlight, you’re my starlight </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need you all night, come on, dance with me </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I’m levitating</em>
</p><p>Lena laughed bitterly and shook her head, feeling her cheeks burn. She was avoiding Kate’s bright probing eyes on purpose, “You don’t want to get into that. Trust me.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll back off. You can tell me all about it when you’re ready, Luthor,” Kate told her, holding her hands up and then added, “What’s your poison? Let me buy you a drink?”</p><p>“A whiskey neat would be nice,” Lena replied, biting her lower lip and following Kate Kane through the crowd.</p><p>
  <em>You, moonlight, you're my starlight (You're the moonlight)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I need you all night, come on, dance with me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm levitating</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William and Kara talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry Supercorp endgame in this one ;)<br/>The song at the beginning is Africa by Toto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara found herself standing in front of William Dey not too far from the bar’s entrance. There were only a few other patrons smoking and chatting nearby. William seemed unable to stand still, and truthfully it was starting to drive Kara mad. She gave him an encouraging smile, “What’s up, William?”</p><p><em> He turned to me as if to say, Hurry boy, it’s waiting there for<br/></em> <em>you </em></p><p>They could hear Nia and Brainy’s rendition of Africa by Toto coming from the club. “Hey! They’re singing our song.” William smiled, charmingly, and Kara chuckled, despite everything.</p><p><em> It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.<br/></em> There’s<em> nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do. <br/></em> <em>I bless the rains down in Africa.<br/></em> <em>Gonna take some time to do the things we never had</em></p><p>“They are. We’ll have to sue them for copyright.” Kara joked, making William laugh out loud. It wasn’t even a good joke, why was he so amused?</p><p>“Listen, Kara, I-I... before you hear any rumor at the office,” He said, carefully, “I got a job offer at the Guardian in London,” William confessed, briefly studying her expression before looking down at his feet.</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Kara somehow felt relieved at the news. </p><p>“T-That’s fantastic, William!” She felt happy for him. She knew he deserved it.</p><p>He grinned and nodded, “It’s an excellent position. And I would be living closer to my family.”</p><p>“Wait, are you telling me you still didn’t accept it?” Kara asked, shocked.</p><p>“Not yet,” William said, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his short jet black hair and nervously licked his lower lip, staring directly at the blonde reporter.</p><p>“Kara, I know we haven’t known each other for long, but,” he began, seriously, “I need to know-”</p><p>The blonde noticed how his heart was beating faster.</p><p>“if there is something, even a slight possibility that we could become more than friends.”</p><p>Kara’s stomach twisted.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>“J-just give me a sign that you and I could, you know, work out, and I-I would choose us.”</p><p><em> It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.<br/></em> There’s<em> nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.</em><br/><em>I bless the rains down in Africa, I passed some rains down in<br/></em> <em>Africa</em></p><p>“What I mean is that I would choose to stay in National City for you.” William ended his heartfelt speech, looking at her expectantly.</p><p>Kara gulped and stared back at him, speechless. Maybe she had read him wrong, read their entire situation wrong. Yes, she remembered having fun with him while playing pool or during their Game Night, but she hadn’t realized that she had become so central in his thoughts. The Brit was kind of putting her in an awkward situation. She had already too many problems to fix in her life, and to be honest; she didn’t feel entirely at ease with this particular ultimatum coming from him.</p><p>“William, I’m flattered, really, but,” Kara began, awkwardly, “I can’t give you the answer you hope. I cannot tell you what to do. I’m not sure about...”</p><p>“I see.” The Brit whispered, hesitantly.</p><p>“No, wait.” Kara held up her hand, “let me finish, please.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m listening.” He nodded, his grey eyes locked on Kara’s face.</p><p>“I am not saying this because I don’t like you. You’re a great guy, but I haven’t been entirely honest with myself either a-and I only recently realized that I might have feelings f-for someone else.” The blonde confessed, sighing softly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry if I led you on, it wasn’t my intention.” She added a bit later. </p><p>William looked down and then back up at Kara’s face again, “Oh, God… Kara, no! You are perfectly entitled to your feelings. I just, I must have read this all wrong,” he said. “I’m kind of embarrassed now.”</p><p>“William, please don’t be,” Kara said, taking one of his hands in hers. “I’m sorry that I can’t be that person for you.” </p><p>He shook his head, “No, I’m usually good at these things! I’m a bloody investigative journalist! God, what a <em> twat</em>.”</p><p>Kara laughed at his swearing.</p><p>“That isn’t funny!” William teased her.</p><p>“It is if I’m honest.” Kara rebutted.</p><p>William sighed, “Well, then I guess I better go answer that email and accept the job.”</p><p>Kara nodded, “Yeah, you better.”</p><p>They hugged quickly and stared into each other’s eyes, “I’ll see you at work, then.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>He walked away but soon stopped, turning once more towards the blonde reporter.</p><p>“It’s Lena, isn’t it?” William asked her, lifting his head in confidence.</p><p>And right he was. A look at Kara’s confused and shocked expression confirmed his suspicions.</p><p>“L-lena?” Kara stuttered, letting out a nervous laugh.</p><p>William raised one eyebrow at her.</p><p>Kara bit her lip, eyes narrowing, “How did you-?”</p><p>William smirked, “I guess I’m just good at my job.” He replied, smugly, “At least most of the time.”</p><p>Kara smiled at him and blushed at the whole situation.</p><p>“I really must go now.” William said, waving at her, “Enjoy your party, and maybe do something about those feelings? It feels good to let go of them sometimes.”</p><p>He smiled his crooked smile at her and left.</p><p>Kara let out a breath and facepalmed herself.</p><p>
  <em> Sweet Rao. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Kara found her friends by the pool table area of the alien bar. Maggie and Kate were playing against Alex and Kelly. Lena, Brainy, and Nia were watching them amusedly, each picking a favorite side and cheering at them. Kara breathed out, happy to be back inside, and joined them.</p><p>“Look who’s back!” Kate commented on her arrival, smirking at her.</p><p>“Birthday girl!” Nia cheered, jumping at her favorite reporter and mentor.</p><p>“Hey, sis, where did you go?” Alex asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.</p><p>Kara shrugged and quickly changed the subject, hoping the others would let it go, “Who’s winning?”</p><p>But Lena noticed.</p><p>“Well, Kelly and I, of course!” Alex told her while the others chuckled at her antics.</p><p>“Oh shut up, Danvers,” Maggie said, amusedly, “it’s not my fault that Kate keeps flirting with Little Luthor over there!”</p><p>Kara frowned. </p><p>Kate had been flirting with Lena?!</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong with some harmless flirting, right Luthor?” Kate rebutted, throwing a glance at Lena, “And you’re one to talk, Sawyer!”</p><p>Maggie winked at her.</p><p>“Okay, let me get this <em>straight</em>,” Lena said amusedly, making everyone laugh at her pun. </p><p>She moved her index finger from Kate to Maggie, “you two used to be a couple, am I right?” Lena asked, as Kara moved closer to her best friend and observed the banter taking place between her friends with a grin.</p><p>Kate and Maggie looked at each other, and the game stopped for a second.</p><p>Kelly snorted. She had suspected this since she saw Maggie and Kate together, but she hadn’t said anything. Alex gasped at the implications. Maggie bit her lip and ran a hand through her dark wavy hair. She shrugged, “Yes, we did. It was a long time ago.” She confessed.</p><p>The group of friends went crazy.</p><p>“Oh, man!” Nia shouted.</p><p>“You never told me!” Alex accused Maggie with a smile.</p><p>Maggie bit her lip and shrugged.</p><p>Kate chuckled, “We still love each other, but we work best as friends.”</p><p>“You guys!!!” Nia cried as Brainy placed a kiss on top of her head, “you’re gonna make me cry, and it’s not fair! My OTP!”</p><p>Everybody laughed at Nia’s antics, and they went all back to the game.</p><p>“Is everything okay with William?” Lena turned to the blonde superhero quietly and started fiddling with her fingers, “He looked nervous.”</p><p>Kara bit her lip. Of course, Lena would ask her. She turned to the dark-haired woman and looked at Lena’s worried expression.</p><p>“Yes, all good,” Kara informed her, “he got a job at the Guardian in London. He’s leaving Catco.” The blonde continued.</p><p>“Oh.” Lena murmured, “Well done for him.”</p><p>Kara turned to her.</p><p>
  <em> Was that relief she saw on Lena’s features? </em>
</p><p>“Yes, he kinda asked my <em>opinion</em>,” Kara said, looking at Alex and Kelly kiss passionately after they scored another point.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Lena frowned, “Your opinion as a reporter?”</p><p>Kara sighed and grabbed Lena’s arm, walking them away from their noisy friends. She licked her lips, and Lena looked up at her expectantly.</p><p>“He asked me if there was any chance between us.” Kara confessed, fidgeting at Lena’s knowing gaze, “And that if yes, he would have chosen me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lena commented.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kara said, looking down shyly.</p><p>“Of course, he would have. Who wouldn’t?” Lena muttered to herself, without missing a beat.</p><p>
  <em> Wait; what? </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Nia engulfed Kara in an embrace from behind, “Kara! My lovely mentor and bestie! You promised you were going to sing! Let’s go.”</p><p>Kara looked with wide eyes at Lena and mouthed, “I’m sorry,” as Brainy and Nia elbowed her onto the stage. Lena chuckled and looked longingly as the blonde let herself be dragged away with an embarrassed expression on her face. </p><p>So, Kara had turned William down.</p><p>Lena felt a flutter of hope in her chest. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara sings and confronts Lena.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kudos and feedback, guys. Keep it up ;)</p><p>For this chapter, I choose Wicked Game by Chris Isaak (you probably know Chyler sang a version of this song). However, in my story I imagined Kara singing this version of it: https://youtu.be/L4VU-AwxzSY . Her voice is simply amazing and also the video makes me wish the girl on it was Katie. But then again, if that was Katie we would be all dead by now, am I right?!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Superfriends gathered around the front row and looked as Brainy adjusted the guitar on his lap and started tuning it. Nia went to sit in front of the old piano playing a few notes in preparation for the performance. Kara sat down on the stool in front of the mic stand, feeling suddenly a bit self-conscious about the whole situation. They had rehearsed this song and a couple of others a few times, and in the end, they had chosen this one cause it was Nia’s favorite. Kara breathed out and channeled her inner Supergirl, smiling down at the audience. There were fewer people in the bar now, but it didn’t matter to Kara because her family was there. J’onn, M’gann, Alex, Kelly, Lena, even Kate, and Maggie. They were all there.</p><p>Kara cleared her voice and spoke into the mic.</p><p>“Good evening.” she said, cheeks burning, “I want to thank my friends, my true family, for organizing such an amazing birthday party.”</p><p>Alex cheered from the front row, “We love you!”</p><p>“Go, Little Danvers!” Maggie shouted.</p><p>Kara cleared her throat.</p><p>“This is a bittersweet day for me. For many years I wanted nothing to do with my birthday. Least of all, celebrate it.” Kara continued, sending a glance at Alex, “Too many painful memories.” </p><p>Her gaze settled on Lena’s expressive face.</p><p>“But over time I got better at dealing with it all, and now I’m here, singing a song to you like we’re in a musical.” Kara said, rolling her eyes at herself and making her friends laugh, “I love you, guys.”</p><p>The audience cheered. </p><p>Lena clapped her hands and smiled brightly at Kara, excited to hear her sing again. And sure, they’d had karaoke nights with the others in the past, but Kara was always singing duets with Alex or someone else, and never alone. </p><p>Kara closed her eyes and nodded at Nia, who began playing the intro chords. She focused on the notes and let out a few breaths before singing the first verse.</p><p>Kara’s beautiful, haunting voice filled the bar.</p><p>
  <em> The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you.<br/></em>
</p><p>Kara’s beautiful, haunting voice filled the bar.</p><p>Everyone was left speechless. The blonde’s voice felt like a warm embrace.</p><p>
  <em>It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do</em>
</p><p>She opened her eyes, placing her right hand on the mic stand for support, and looked at her family: Alex had started crying, her hand in front of her mouth, trying to keep it together. Kelly was holding Alex from behind, placing small kisses on her cheek as she was listening to Kara. Kate and Maggie were looking up at the blonde with proud smiles. M’gann and J’onn were slow dancing nearby, lost in each other’s presence. At last, Kara’s gaze shifted to Lena, and she smiled as she delivered the next verse.</p><p><em> I’d never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you.<br/></em> <em>And I’d never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you.</em></p><p>As she sang, she recalled her first few years on Earth, the day she moved to National City, saving Alex and becoming Supergirl. All the adventures at the DEO. And then, her mind skipped forward to the moment she’d met Lena as Kara, and to the day when she’d saved the CEO as Supergirl.</p><p>Kara thought about their relationship from the beginning and realized that during the years, no matter the ups and downs, no matter the secrets they had and the lies they’d told each other, they’d always found a way back to one another. The dark-haired woman had always looked so devastatingly beautiful to Kara. Now, Lena had unshed tears in her eyes and looked awe-struck by Kara’s singing. The blonde wished nothing more than to be able to seal those full lips with a kiss. She knew that singing such a song while looking at Lena like this would be risky, but she went on. </p><p><em> No, I don’t want to fall in love.<br/></em> <em>No, I don’t want to fall in love.<br/></em> <em>With you</em></p><p>Lena was left speechless at the raw emotions that Kara was expressing through the song. She had to admit to herself that she was trying hard not to cry, but she couldn’t do anything about it: Kara’s voice sounded otherworldly. </p><p><em> What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way<br/></em> <em>What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you</em></p><p>There was pain, longing, love, loss, so much loss.</p><p>At that moment, Lena recalled the exact time when she had realized that her love for Kara Danvers went beyond friendship. It was days after she’d found out Kara was Supergirl. Lena had been heartbroken like never before. And the real reason was that she was in love with Kara.</p><p>“Still think she’s clueless, Luthor?” Kate whispered behind Lena, the words sending shivers up and down her spine. Lena ignored the other woman. She couldn’t take her eyes off Kara.</p><p><em> What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way<br/></em> <em>What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you<br/></em> <em>And I don’t want to fall in love <br/></em> <em>No, I don’t want to fall in love<br/></em> <em>No, I don’t want to fall in love<br/></em> <em>(this girl is only gonna break your heart)</em></p><p>A warm feeling blossomed in Lena’s chest; her eyes stayed fixed on the blonde as she neared the end of the song. </p><p><em> No, I<br/></em> <em>No, I </em></p><p>
  <em> Nobody loves no one.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t hear as her friends cheered at her. She didn’t feel as Nia’s hand patted her on the back or as Brainy half-hugged her on stage after they’d ended the song. No. Kara focused all her powers on Lena’s persistent, rapid heartbeat and intense emerald eyes, which were looking straight into hers. Lena Luthor was looking up at her in awe with a mix of longing and, was that fear?</p><p>Suddenly, Lena turned and disappeared among the crowd. Kara jumped off the stage, wanting to run after her to find out what happened, but Alex’s embrace and her other friends’ excited chatter stopped her in her tracks.</p><p>Where did she go?</p><p>“I need to find Lena,” Kara told her sister and the others. Without waiting for a reply, she ran outside.</p><p>A knowing look passed between Maggie and Kate. Alex sighed, eyes fixed on Kara’s back as she exited through the main doors.</p><p>“Drinks, anyone?” Kelly offered, breaking the tension.</p><p>Kara stepped out of the bar and focused again on Lena’s heartbeat. She found the other woman with her back against the wall on an alley nearby. Lena’s eyes were closed, and she was trying to calm her breathing down.</p><p>“Lena?” Kara asked with a thick voice.</p><p>Lena opened her eyes and blinked at her, “Hi.”<br/><br/>“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, worried. She stood in front of Lena, and she noticed that the woman was fidgeting with her hands, “why did you leave so abruptly?”</p><p>Lena opened and closed her mouth and then averted Kara’s gaze, “I needed some fresh air.” The alley was semi-dark; the only lights came from the nearby street. This was the place where Kara had changed out of her super suit earlier. </p><p>“Look, I-” Kara began as she laid her right hand on Lena’s shoulder.</p><p>“Kara, what are <em> we </em>doing?” Lena interjected, locking her eyes with the blonde’s and reaching out for the blonde’s hand.</p><p>“W-what do you mean?” Kara stuttered, feeling Lena’s soft, warm hand on hers.</p><p>Lena smiled nervously, “Kara, were you singing to me?”</p><p>“I-” </p><p>“Did I just rendered Supergirl speechless?” Lena whispered, shifting closer to the blonde and somehow regaining some of her confidence. If there was something, Kara needed to say it out loud, Lena thought. She lifted one eyebrow at the Super, who at that moment looked a bit like a scared puppy. Lena could feel Kara’s perfume invading her senses because of their proximity, “Whatever it is, I’ll still be your friend.” Lena confessed, swallowing her disappointment, “I promise.”</p><p>Kara saw a flash of hurt in the other woman’s eyes, and she couldn’t take this anymore.</p><p>“I- I’m in love with you, Lena,” Kara whispered. A sense of deja vu pervaded her. She was back at the Pulitzer Party when she’d confessed Lena that she was Supergirl.</p><p>And just like that, her other secret was out. No more going back.</p><p>Lena’s lips parted, and something like hope flickered in her green eyes.</p><p>A few moments of silence passed between them.</p><p>Kara bit her lip and closed her eyes, “I understand if you need to think about it, and, look, you don’t have to say anything. I know it might come out of nowhere, but I realized that I do love you, Lena. As in more than a friend.”</p><p>“Kara-” Lena shook her head.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything. God, I’m so stupid,” Kara muttered, “I just needed to tell you. You deserved to know. We said no more secrets-”, the Super bit her lip nervously and flashed her a weak smile.</p><p>The younger Luthor cleared her throat and nodded, “When I found out you were Supergirl, I was heartbroken.” Lena began, looking down for a split second. She started running her thumb across the back of Kara’s warm hand.</p><p>Kara’s brow furrowed, wondering where Lena was going with that.</p><p>Lena squeezed her hand, “A few weeks after Lex’s death, I-I realized that I was in love with you, that’s why your betrayal was hurting me so bad.”</p><p>Kara looked at Lena with wide eyes, “oh.”</p><p>“I’ve been in love with you ever since,” Lena confessed, sighing softly, “I just refused to acknowledge it afterward and did everything in my powers to ignore it with Non-Nocere.”</p><p>“Lena, I…” Kara murmured, “I didn’t know.”</p><p>Lena shrugged. Suddenly, Kara was hugging her tightly, and Lena relaxed in her arms, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.</p><p>“I love you so much, Lena.” Kara murmured in her ear, “I’m sorry for lying to you for so long. I really am.”</p><p>Lena felt her heart fluttered at the emotion in Kara’s voice, “I-I love you too.”</p><p>The blonde couldn’t believe this.</p><p>“Things have been going so well between us, that I didn’t want to ruin it again,” Lena explained as they parted, looking down at her feet and biting her lower lip.</p><p>“No, hey, don’t do that.” Kara placed her thumb and forefinger under the other woman’s chin and lifted it slowly so that her eyes were at the same level. “I only recently realized it myself, but if I’m honest, I’ve been in love with you for years.” Kara continued, nervously, “I know, I was also kind of naive. I mean, I did fly all over the world to get your favorite foods,” she rolled her eyes.</p><p>Lena chuckled, “Oh, God, you did.”</p><p>“But I just didn’t want to mess up our friendship. Not now that things were going so well.” The blonde explained.</p><p>Lena smiled nervously, “I wasn’t expecting this confession, it’s just those songs, how you were singing and looking at me. It made me wonder if you might feel the same.”</p><p>Kara chuckled, blushing furiously, “It wasn’t intentional if that’s what you are wondering, <em> Miss Luthor</em>,” she teased, licking her lip and standing dangerously too close to the dark-haired woman, “It just happened.”</p><p>Lena feigned shock, “And here I thought this was all part of a plan seduce me, <em> Miss Danvers</em>.”</p><p>Kara tilted her head back, laughing with gusto. </p><p>The reporter shook her head, “I wasn’t. But I could always give it a try if you’d like.” The blonde purred, enjoying the light blush that was suddenly covering Lena’s face. Kara smirked as she noticed Lena glancing down at her lips. They were so close.</p><p>“You know, I wouldn’t be opposed to som-” </p><p>Kara closed the distance between them as her lips touched Lena’s. And the younger Luthor couldn’t care less about the interruption. She closed her eyes and let out a pleased hum, losing herself to the feel of Kara’s soft lips sliding over hers. Lena’s hands moved along Kara’s hips and rested on the blonde’s lower back, pulling her flush against her body. Kara shifted her right hand on Lena’s cheek and started caressing the soft skin she found there with her thumb as she tilted her head, their noses bumping into each other. Her left hand went lower and stopped at Lena’s side, right below her breast. The dark-haired woman felt goosebumps all over her back. She asked herself where the Super had learned to kiss like that. Kara’s brain was in overdrive, and her body felt overwhelmed. When Lena’s mouth finally parted, their tongues met and started exploring each other’s mouths deeply; Kara felt her knees go weak. Her head was feeling much lighter, and all she could think about was the feel of the former CEO’s warm tongue massaging hers and whiskey. Yes. Lena’s mouth tasted like whiskey. </p><p>“Kara,” Lena let out between kisses.</p><p>Kara hummed in response to Lena’s exquisite sounds. Their breathing was becoming ragged as their kisses had become quite deep and intense. After a few moments, Lena took charge of the kiss, setting a slower pace. She started placing soft, quick pecks all over Kara’s lips and chin, making the Super whimper with want.</p><p>When they finally parted, all Kara could feel was Lena’s warm breath on her lips.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lena commented as she chuckled lightly.</p><p>“Indeed,” Kara replied, smiling down at her. She placed a quick peck on Lena’s cheek as the other woman rested her forehead against hers. Kara was still a bit shocked by her actions.</p><p>“Take me home?” Lena asked, hotly, her hands running up and down Kara’s back.</p><p>Kara exhaled softly and nodded, “I-I’d love to.”</p><p>“Do you think the others would mind?” Lena husked, caressing Kara’s arms and forearms.</p><p>Kara chuckled.</p><p>“I’m the birthday girl. I think I can do whatever I want,” The blonde joked, biting her lower lip.</p><p>Lena grinned at her and pulled Kara in for another kiss, brushing her lips on Kara’s as slowly as she was capable of.</p><p>Kara let out a groan. This woman was going to be the death of her.</p><p>“Lena,” the blonde said in-between gasps as they parted from the kiss, their foreheads touching and their eyes shut.</p><p>The dark-haired woman huffed at her, feigning annoyance, and Kara took a step back.</p><p>Kara chuckled and took her hand in hers.</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>They quickly walked back inside the bar with trembling legs, happy grins adorning both of their faces.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena and Kara enjoy some alone time (finally).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two women hurried back inside to grab Lena’s purse and jacket. Kara was still a bit shaken from their kissing. She hugged all her friends in autopilot, and Lena did the same. The younger Luthor was still feeling butterflies in her stomach. </p><p>Kara and Lena had told the others that they needed to take care of something Lex-related in Lena’s lab. The others hadn’t commented on it, but Maggie, Kate, Kelly, and Nia had exchanged knowing looks.</p><p>Alex, who was unaware or simply didn’t want to acknowledge what was happening, made Kara promise to call her if anything urgent came up.</p><p>Kara had just nodded absentmindedly, muttering a “Sure,” And just like that, she had grabbed Lena’s hand and left.</p><p>“Danvers, I believe you owe me 50 bucks!” Maggie stated loudly, making the rest of their friends laugh.</p><p>Alex frowned, “What are you talking about, Maggie?”</p><p>Maggie Sawyer rolled her eyes at her ex and took a sip from her beer, “Are you blind, Danvers?!”</p><p>“There is no emergency, Al!” Nia told her, nudging her.</p><p>“Yes, there’s only a sexy emergency, if you know what I mean,” Kate winked at the poor redhead.</p><p>Alex frowned some more and then suddenly gaped, “No, no, no, oh god!”</p><p>“Stop scaring my baby, you three!” Kelly interjected. She chuckled and took her girlfriend in her arms, “Oh come on, babe, those two were outside making out and are now leaving together! Do you need more evidence than that?!”</p><p>Brainy butted in, “There’s a 99.9% probability that Kara and Lena will have sexual intercourse tonight. 65.5% probability it will happen in Lena’s apartment, and the 20.8% in Kara’s and-” Brainy informed them.</p><p>“BRAINY!” Alex screamed. She covered her ears in horror and, J’onn groaned in displeasure while the others continued laughing with gusto.</p><p>***</p><p>Kara touched down on Lena’s balcony with the other woman in her arms. She gently let her down. “Thanks,” Lena smiled at her shyly, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She then turned and went to open the sliding doors of her balcony. Once Lena stepped inside, she punched in the code on the alarm keypad. Turning towards Kara, she noticed that the blonde was still standing outside with a shy expression adorning her beautiful features. “Kara?”</p><p>The blonde looked up at Lena and nodded, entering the apartment, she quickly changed back into her outfit and sent Lena a nervous smile. “I’m sorry,” Kara began, as they stood in front of each other, “I think I’m still trying to process all of it.”</p><p>“I know,” Lena chuckled and blushed, looking around her living room, “Me too. Would you like a glass of water?”</p><p>“Please,” Kara nodded and watched as Lena went into the kitchen, rummaging through her cupboards. Kara’s throat felt dry, and her palms sweaty. She couldn’t take her eyes off the other woman. She let her gaze linger on Lena’s perfect curves and ass. Despite feeling like a nervous wreck, she wished nothing more than to kiss Lena again, and again, and again.</p><p>The younger Luthor came back with a glass of water and handed it to the Super, who took it and drank it all in one gulp. The dark-haired woman admired Kara in silence. She couldn’t believe this was finally happening. She felt her body heat up once again as her thoughts traveled back to the kisses they’d exchanged not so long ago. Kara’s body had felt so hot and solid against hers, and Lena couldn’t wait to feel the other woman flush against her once more. The blonde felt Lena’s intense stare on her and shivered. After placing the glass down on the kitchen counter, she approached Lena and rested her forehead against hers, their breaths mixing. “Do you think we’re going too fast?” The Kryptonian whispered on Lena’s lips. Lena’s eyes fluttered close at the feeling of Kara’s toned, warm body so close to hers. She shook her head, placing her arms around the blonde’s neck, “No, I think we’ve been waiting long enough, don’t you?”</p><p>Kara bit her lower lip, “I know, it just feels-”</p><p>Lena arched one of her eyebrows, “Unbelievable?”</p><p>The blonde nodded, “It feels like a big deal, you know?” Kara said.</p><p>Lena chuckled and started caressing the soft blonde hair on the nape of Kara’s neck, “I know, believe me.”</p><p>Kara started slowly rubbing the tip of her nose against Lena’s, and the dark-haired woman smiled. “But there’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” The blonde husked, placing a small kiss on the corner of Lena’s mouth as if to tease her, daring Lena to kiss her again.</p><p>Lena pulled back a bit so that she could look straight into Kara’s blue eyes. “I want you, Kara.”</p><p>Kara inhaled sharply at the longing in Lena’s voice.</p><p>“I need you so much,” Lena added in a whisper.</p><p>Kara let out a groan, her head spinning ten times faster at her words, “Rao, Lena. C-can I kiss you again?” </p><p>“Yes,” Lena replied breathlessly, licking her suddenly dry lips.</p><p>She pulled Kara into her arms and kissed her. The blonde picked Lena up and rested her hands on Lena’s buttocks, giving it a firm squeeze. The dark-haired woman wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips as they kissed, “Bedroom?” Lena mumbled.</p><p>Kara nodded and carried Lena into her bedroom, trying not to stumble over anything. She gently placed Lena on the bed and positioned her body over hers, careful not to crush her with her weight and superstrength. After kissing some more, they took their time removing their clothes without stopping their make-out session. Soon they were both left in just their panties and bras. Lena dragged Kara under the duvet and quickly climbed on top of her, observing Kara’s sculpted abs and perfect body in appreciation. She hummed as she noticed the blonde looking up at her with a turned-on expression. Kara smirked and grabbed Lena’s face in her hands, pulling her towards her into another long, deep kiss. Kara’s tongue explored Lena’s mouth thoroughly, and she started running her hands and fingers up and down the dark-haired woman’s back, her fingers stopped on the clasp of her lacy bra.</p><p>Lena groaned in protest when Kara broke their kiss, “I want to see you,” Kara explained hotly, and Lena nodded.</p><p>The Super undid Lena’s bra, and let out a pleased hum, her eyes traveling down to Lena’s full, perfect breasts and erect nipples. The younger Luthor took Kara’s hands in hers and placed the blonde’s palms on her breasts, encouraging Kara to touch her there.</p><p>Kara felt a jolt of excitement going straight between her legs as she started massaging Lena’s breasts and playing with her stiff nipples. Lena arched her back at the touch. Kara pulled Lena down flush against her body, yearning to feel her completely. Their lips met once more in a frantic kiss.</p><p>Lena had never felt so turned on in her entire life. She could already feel that her panties were soaked with her wetness. Without wasting much time, she unclasped Kara’s bra and started assaulting the other woman’s chest with open-mouthed kisses. She could already feel the blonde tremble under her. “Lena,” Kara breathed out, “Wait, I-” Lena paused her movements and shifted her right thigh between Kara’s legs, feeling the blonde’s warm center against her. She looked up at Kara expectantly, her breath ragged, “Tell me.”</p><p>Kara placed an arm over her eyes, blushing furiously, “It’s been a while since I’ve done this. I-I don’t think I can last much longer, Lena.” Kara said, embarrassed.</p><p>“Kara, <em>darling</em>, look at me,” Lena ordered. Kara removed her arms and looked up at Lena, who was looking down at her with reverence and affection, “It’s also been a while for me. And there’s nothing wrong with you. If anything, I’m flattered,” Lena winked at her and made Kara laugh, “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Kara bit her lip and pulled Lena’s face towards her, and their lips met again.</p><p>“So, what do you like?” Lena whispered while placing soft kisses on Kara’s neck and pulse point, and slowly brushing against Kara’s center with her left thigh.</p><p>“You,” Kara mumbled, giggling, lost in the feeling of Lena’s kissing and touching her.</p><p>Lena chuckled and ran her free hand on Kara’s belly and then lower on the hem of her panties.</p><p>“Take them off?” Kara gasped, feeling that if Lena was going to touch her, she was not going to last any longer.</p><p>Lena nodded and helped Kara out of her panties. She looked at Kara’s sex and bit her lips. There would be time to taste her later; now, she just wanted to make the Super come. She touched Kara, where the blonde needed her the most, and as wetness met her fingers, she let out a throaty moan, “You’re so wet for me.”</p><p>Kara let out a desperate cry and gasped loudly. She watched as Lena moved her gaze from between her legs to her face, studying her every reaction. “I-inside, please,” Kara panted as she felt Lena’s fingers tease her opening.</p><p>Lena nodded and slowly entered Kara with two fingers. She pressed her palm against her clit. Kara let out a mewling sound as Lena started moving inside of her. The blonde started meeting her every thrust eagerly as she plunged in and outside of her. The blonde was so close already, and she realized that she needed to find something else to hold on to; otherwise, she could have hurt Lena. She moved her palms against the edges of Lena’s massive bed and stared intensely into Lena’s eyes as the woman was driving her fingers in and out of her.</p><p>“Fuck, Kara,” Lena commented, watching as the blonde arched her body on the mattress, holding onto it with her hands.</p><p>“S-so close!” Kara let out, her breathing all over the place as she felt her orgasm start to hit her.</p><p>Lena stretched and curled her fingers inside of the Super, massaging her soft patch of skin she found inside of her, and Kara came all over Lena’s hand with a loud cry. Lena groaned as she felt Kara’s walls pulse wildly around her fingers, and wished she could stay inside of her lover forever.</p><p>“Lena,” Kara drawled. She sighed and let Lena engulf her in a tight embrace.</p><p>She tried to push Lena on her back, but the younger Luthor shook her head, “No, let me taste you first?” Lena asked with a pout. Kara’s bright blue eyes widened, and she groaned. Lena moved her body lower on top of Kara. She stopped at Kara’s breasts and took one hard nipple into her mouth.</p><p>“Rao...” Kara let out another needy moan; her body was so sensitive. Sure, it had been more than two years since she had sex, but this, she had never felt like this with anyone else.</p><p>Lena felt the blonde’s body quiver beneath hers as her tongue and lips worked on Kara’s nipples. Kara tangled her fingers in dark wavy hair. As Lena moved down the Super’s stomach and crotch, she could feel that unique smell that was entirely Kara. Lena inhaled deeply and noticed how the Super spread her legs wider apart, in silent invitation. Kara looked down, and god, she couldn’t stop moaning. Just seeing Lena between her legs with that hungry expression on her features was doing things to her.</p><p>When Kara felt Lena’s tentative tongue on her for the first time, she whimpered, “Fuck.”</p><p>“I’m trying,” Lena chuckled against her. She started exploring Kara’s center slowly, her tongue sliding between the blonde’s soaked folds, purposely avoiding Kara’s swollen clit. Kara tasted fucking amazing.</p><p>“Rao,” Kara groaned, eyes shut, trying to encourage Lena to touch her clit.</p><p>Unable to resist much longer, Lena started circling Kara’s clit and felt the blonde tremble as the heat built up inside her. Lena took one of Kara’s hands in her, while the other was keeping her hips at bay. She could feel that the blonde was close, but she wondered if Kara was in any way worried, it seemed like she was holding back. Lena felt Kara’s legs on both sides of her face, and even tho it was kind of hard to breathe, she powered through and continued to lick until the Super stiller her body and came with a low satisfied grunt.</p><p>“Come up here,” Kara whispered, looking down at Lena, who was licking her lips and had a smirk on her face.</p><p>Lena placed another wet kiss on her center, making Kara shiver, and then climbed on top of Kara. Her hips brushed against Kara’s abs, giving away her wetness. “You taste amazing,” Lena confessed before pulling Kara in for another kiss, “better than how I’d imagined.”</p><p>Kara hummed into the kiss, tasting herself on Lena’s tongue, “You imagined it?” Kara whispered with a devilish smirk, capturing red lips with her mouth and sucking on her tongue. When they parted, both breathless Lena hid her now blushing face in the crook of Kara’s neck and shoulder, “I did. Many times.” she confessed in a low voice.</p><p>Kara groaned, thinking about Lena touching herself on this same bed. She searched Lena’s face with hers and kissed her again, “To be fair, I did imagine this too.” She confessed, “Many times. But it felt way better than my imagination.”</p><p>Lena licked her lips at the confession. Kara noticed her dilated pupils and felt a sudden urge to make her come.</p><p>“Now, it’s my turn,” the Super said, decisively. Kara gently grabbed Lena and climbed on top of the dark-haired woman. Lena moaned loudly at the feeling of Supergirl using her strength to have her way with her.</p><p>“These need to go,” Kara mumbled, quickly removing Lena’s panties. The younger Luthor gasped as the cold air hit her warm center. Kara threw a glance between her legs, biting her lips at Lena’s short trimmed hair and already slick center. She climbed on top of Lena so that their bodies were flushed together. They both gasped at the sensation, “What do <em>you</em> like, <em>Miss Luthor</em>?”</p><p>Lena sighed breathlessly at Kara’s sultry voice.</p><p>“Now, who’s the speechless one?” Kara asked, arching one of her eyebrows. She started moving her hips against Lena’s, trying to find some friction between their bodies.</p><p>“I want you inside, Kara,” Lena whispered hotly in her ear before biting and sucking at her earlobe, “Please...” She knew that probably Kara wouldn’t feel a thing, but still, she knew it would get some kind of reaction. And indeed, Kara felt a river between her legs, and Lena felt it too since Kara’s center rubbed against her upper thigh.</p><p>Kara gently caressed her face with her hand, “Gladly.”</p><p>She pulled Lena into her arms and positioned them both in a sitting position. Their chests coming together, Lena’s thighs went automatically around Kara’s hips. She felt the blonde’s hands travel from her back to her asscheeks, and she placed her arms around Kara’s neck. Bringing their faces closer, she kissed Kara’s lips again. Lena started moving her hips to find some sort of relief to her burning center. The blonde took one of her nipples into her mouth and began sucking it rhythmically.</p><p>“Kara, god, yes,” Lena gasped, arching her back and keeping Kara’s head in place on her chest with one hand. She slid her free hand on Kara’s muscular bicep and let out a loud sob as she felt the blonde finally touch her between her legs, exploring her wet folds. Kara should have maybe felt more awkward since this was her first time with a woman, but if she were honest with herself, seeing Lena so lost in pleasure, and feeling her wetness on her digits was enough to know what to do. She focused on the sounds the other woman was making and teased her entrance. Kara pushed one finger, then another one inside of her, stretching her out. She started at a slow, steady rhythm, pushing and probing experimentally. Her gaze was fixed on Lena’s face, contorted in pleasure. Lena’s green eyes opened and locked with Kara’s. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Lena,” Kara whispered reverently, “and you feel so good.”</p><p>Lena’s eyes fluttered close at the praise, her body meeting Kara’s every trust. Kara added another finger, and Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck as the blonde started fucking her deeper and faster. Kara began murmuring encouraging words in what Lena presumed was the Kryptonian language. Fuck, she felt so full and so close to coming already. Kara started placing a series of hot wet kisses on the dark-haired woman’s neck, and she hummed as she felt her lover’s body beginning to tremble. The blonde sucked at Lena’s pulse point, and the dark-haired woman’s movements became more frantic, her breathing more erratic. Her back arched as she turned her face towards the ceiling and shut her eyes, coming harder than ever in her entire life with a scream. Kara groaned as she felt Lena’s wall tighten around her fingers and a gush of warm liquid all over her hand.</p><p>Once Lena’s breathing returned to normal, Kara gently removed her fingers and shifted the both of them into a laying position.</p><p>Kara sighed contently, basking in their post-orgasmic bliss. Lena squeezed her hand and closed her eyes, spent, snuggling closer to her lover. She rested her head on the crook of Kara’s neck. “That was-” Lena hummed, opening her eyes and turning on her side towards Kara, “I’m kind of speechless. I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard.”</p><p>The Kryptonian giggled at the admission.</p><p>“You’re hot,” Kara whispered back, placing a soft kiss on Lena’s lips.</p><p>“No, you’re hot,” Lena replied, giggling back.</p><p>“I have to admit I wasn’t expecting my Earth birthday to turn out like this,” Kara confessed with a light blush, biting her lips and looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>Lena chuckled.</p><p>“Well, it certainly was an amazing party,” she commented, draping her arm over Kara’s tummy.</p><p>“The best,” the blonde hummed, turning on her side so that they were both facing each other, “I love you, Lena.”</p><p>Lena beamed at her, “I love you too, Kara,” she said, placing a small kiss on her lips. </p><p>Kara knew their future was still unsure and unpredictable, especially considering that Lex was still somewhere out there. But, somehow, the fact that Kara knew for sure that Lena was going to be right next to her made everything better. Kara snuggled closer to Lena, who looked happy but spent, she draped a protective arm around her and closed her eyes.</p><p>Life was good.</p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved writing this story :D<br/>Thank you for following it, I really hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>I have an AU Supercorp story on the way, but I want to finish my other fic, "A way back", before I post it. As always, your feedback is appreciated! </p><p>You can also find me on Tumblr @iwantasuperfarnsworth if you have any prompts, requests, suggestions or if you just wanna say hi! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>